Ike (SSB16)
Ike is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Ike is the final starter in the Fire Emblem series before having Unlockable characters. Ike's changes were uneffected from SSB4. Attributes Ike is no longer one of the slowest characters in the game, although much of his playstyle remains unchanged: he still fights the same way he did in Brawl, a heavyweight with slow, but incredibly powerful attacks. He has been buffed in areas to compliment his aforementioned fighting style, with him having much better mobility than before along his ground and air speeds, as well as his jumps, being improved. In addition, some of his attacks have reduced start-up and ending lag but deal less damage to compensate, improving some of his moves such as his Counter and aerials, giving him new combo potential while toning down some of the overwhelming power he possessed in the previous game. His smash attacks, however, have been virtually unchanged: they are still some of the strongest smash attacks in the game and punishable if whiffed or used without consideration. Due to this, Ike still mainly relies on reads in order to KO his opponents with his smash attacks. Ike's combo game has also greatly improved, with his down tilt, neutral air, down, and up throws being excellent combo starters, as they combo into his aerials and tilts. With these combos at Ike's disposal, he can easily rack damage on his opponent and lead into a KO if his opponent is not careful. While his specials, except for his Counter, were nerfed, they still have their uses. Eruption, while losing its Super Armor frames when uncharged, is mainly used for edge-guarding and can put Ike's opponent at a tough spot as it gains more vertical height as Ike charges. Quick Draw is stronger, has faster start-up, less landing lag and is not only a recovery move, but a faster alternative to running and can quickly catch up to Ike's opponents if they DI away. Aether is Ike's main recovery move. Aether is a mainly vertical, multi-hitting move that can clip through stages to deal extra damage on Ike's opponents. It can also spike opponents that are stuck in it throughout the duration of this move. Aether retains its Super Armor frames, although it has less than before. Counter allows Ike to attack his opponents back if they hit him throughout the duration of it. Depending on how strong the hit, Ike will attack back with 1.2x the damage and can KO the opponent if the opponent's attack is powerful enough. Ike can still get grabbed during the Counter and can be punished if the opponent reads Ike and successfully baits it. Ike is one of the more potent edge-guarders in the game, with Eruption and his forward aerial being good options against predictable recoveries and the introduction of edge-stealing allows him to effectively use his fast and strong back aerial to get early KOs. The additional landing lag for air dodging allows Ike to threaten and punish bad decisions with his strong attacks. As a heavy character, he also benefits from the rage mechanic, increasing his already strong knockback even further and allowing him to survive many attacks with proper DI even at high percentages. However, Despite Ike's increased speed, he still is heavily outmatched by the game's faster characters mainly and , which is a very common problem amongst heavyweights. If Ike doesn't play safer and fight these opponents with caution, they can easily deal quick and easy damage on him, leading to an early KO. Ike has troubles dealing with fast characters due to not having many fast moves or good out of shield punishes. Ike's recovery Aether is a problem despite having alot more vertical range than horizontal and it can have problems having Ike grab onto the stage Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Charges up Ragnell with wind blowing through his cape, grunting loudly. *Side: Holds out Ragnell to his side and says "Prepare yourself!" (覚悟しろ。, Get prepared.) *Down: Slams Ragnell into the ground with a "Hmph", before removing it. Wind also blows through his cape. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Warps onto the stage using warp magic with a grunt and slashes Ragnell for a brief moment. 'Idle Poses' *Taps Ragnell on his shoulder. *Rubs the edge of Ragnell. 'Victory Poses' *Forcefully plants Ragnell into the ground, then folds his arms, saying "You'll get no sympathy from me." *Slashes Ragnell twice, saying "I fight for my friends." *Performs Aether while facing the screen. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia